


Put Me In a Movie

by angelsblood



Series: Blonde Frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Frank Iero, Dialogue Light, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, frank is a working citizen thats all, porn star frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: frank's filming, gerard watches
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Blonde Frank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Put Me In a Movie

The camera hadn't started filming yet, he was still preparing himself. 

The bedsheets were pink and soft, bought specifically to look nice on camera, they'd never been slept on, same with the decorative pillows in the back that matched the sheets. 

The bubblegum-colored heart shaped ones were his favorite, they felt nice on his skin and they never took damage when he clawed at them during filming. 

He's got on this delicate looking lingerie set, its red and lace, standing out boldly against his tattoos. The bottom flares out but it's barely a skirt, it hides nothing, especially from the back where his ass is basically on display. The whole thing is barely an ounce worth of fabric, his stomach is exposed showing off his piercings and the tattoo right above his cock that's wet and standing against his stomach. Gerard hadn't touched him at all, leaving him needy after helping him by his own request. 

Gerard was in the corner of the room watching him, he brought a calm aura to the space and it helped Frank to have something or someone to focus on. He had already been prepped with help from his boyfriend, it made it much easier to move things along when he was actually recording. He could still feel Gerard's fingers inside of him, he didn't allow himself to cum so he was still desperate for a release. The red marks from Gerard gripping at his thighs were fading and probably wouldn't show up on camera but the sting was sweet and Frank was appreciative of how unknowingly rough Gerard got when he was finger fucking him and keeping him in place. 

Gerard was up and turning on the camera when he was told to do so, nodding at Frank when it was rolling, the red dot blinked at him confirming it. He was quiet sitting back down. 

it didn't take long for things to escalate, Frank had an array of different toys to use each of them were a different size so he could slowly build himself up to the largest. 

He was smiling up at the camera with big brown eyes, his mascara making them look even bigger. His lips were bruised bright red and slicked with spit that connected to the pink glittery dildo that he was holding. He slipped his tongue out sensually, before sticking his fingers into his mouth, getting them all wet, gliding them across his tongue. He made a show of presenting his tongue piercing each time he filmed, knowing people loved seeing it. The little pink heart that he had in was one of his new favorites, he ran his middle and index finger over it gently before pushing them to the back of his throat. He didn't have much of a gag reflex, having trained it away during his promiscuous high school years with boy’s he barely knew the first names of, and now it was a bit of work to get himself choking. 

He went back and forth between sucking and gagging himself for about a minute just using his fingers. When he felt like he'd filmed enough of that he went back to the toy, his eyes were all teared up and it had his makeup running, making black smudges around his eyes like a used up whore.  
He took his fingers out of his mouth with an obscene pop making Gerard clear his throat rather loudly. Usually Gerard was quiet, he did a great job at keeping his mouth closed behind the camera just until Frank was done. He felt like it was a privilege to be witnessing it all, especially after what Frank had told him but right now he was painfully hard in his pants and the way Frank’s legs were splayed out, basically asking for something between them, with his mouth all wet and open he did all he could to suppress a moan. 

He expected Frank to stop but he didn't, not even giving him a glance as he continued playing for the camera. He chewed at his lip, feeling guilty for causing an interruption but some sick primal part of him was happy that his voice had been heard on video, indirectly telling every man that might get off to it in the future that he owned Frank.

On the bed the man had moved on to rubbing his hands slowly up his chest and thighs, using his wet fingers to caress over his nipple as he used his saliva to wet the dildo, spitting on it obscenely, letting it drip out of his mouth and down onto the slick toy.  
He was moaning so pretty like his own hand on his chest was gonna get him off, Gerard knew it was just to put on a show but he also knew how much Frank liked having his nipples played with when they were together. Regardless, it was hot and no one else would be able to tell the difference with how good he was faking it. 

He shut himself up by bringing the dildo to his lips, kissing at the tip almost innocently a few times before running his tongue over the tip, his piercing jewelry matching the color of the glitter. He sucked the toy into his mouth messily, closing his eyes when they filled with tears, letting them slip down his red cheeks and join the wet mess that was the lower half of his face. 

He was gagging and moaning like it was the most pleasurable thing he'd ever experienced, Gerard wondered how he was still even hard with all the stimulation being from his own hands at his chest and nothing more, his little cock was hot and heavy against his stomach, weeping out precum pitifully between his spread out thighs. 

He opened his throat expertly, letting the toy reach back as far as it could before dragging it back out slowly, letting spit drip lewdly down his chest. He was a filthy wreck, his chest heaving from the choking. Then his fingers were back out his mouth, he sucked at them before pulling them out. He bit his lip, smiling up at the camera devilishly as he parted his legs, laying the dildo down next to him he brought his hands down, running them over his hips and down to the insides of his thighs passing right by his cock and nearing towards his entrance. 

Gerard watched as calmly as possible as his boyfriend's wet fingers moved over his hole, slicking it with spit, just toying with himself for a second before finally dipping in. The man threw his head back with a high pitched moan as he fingered himself easily, there was no need for it but he was putting on a show and Gerard wasn't going to complain. He stared up at the camera with sultry eyes as he used a slow pace of in and out, before stopping himself completely, 

He reached over to the side of the bed that was off camera and grabbed a bottle, quickly uncapping it and getting more than enough of the gooey white substance on his hands. It was some kind of faux-cum solution that doubled as lubricant, he enjoyed using it when filming because it added something extra. 

He placed the dildo between his thighs and coated it in the lube, getting every inch of it wet and making a mess of himself in the process. Once he was satisfied he opened his legs, bringing them up and propping himself up using his elbow, his free arm reaching down between his thighs once more. He presented himself perfectly, having gotten pretty well at knowing how to position himself after years of practice. He brought his wet fingers to his hole, slicking some over himself with a deep groan. It was sloppy, the stickiness making a string of the lube between the two when he pulled his finger away from himself. The glimmer of it all was caught by the camera thanks to the lighting he had set up.  
He took the toy again, finally bringing it to his hole that put up little resistance when taking the dildo in. The sight was so pretty, he opened up eagerly, sucking the toy in like his body was made for taking cock. His pink painted toes curled as he took all of the length at a torturously slow pace, feeling each inch as the excess lube made a mess of the sheets. Once it was fully inside he pulled the toy back out of himself and quickly pushed it back in, forcing himself to take all of it in one thrust, he squealed as he repeated the action, feeling his cock create a puddle on his sweat covered stomach. 

Gerard was gripping his nails into his thighs, watching the fake cum leak out of his boy with each thrust, he set up a bruising pace, being so rough with himself that his whole body shook each time he did so, trying to find his prostate depreatly to release some of the pressure from being hard for so long. He looked like a puppy in heat, whining like a slut and thrusting his hips down onto the toy. When he finally found his spot he was nearly screaming, throwing his head back and his wrist continued to move at the same quick pace. 

He continued for a few minutes, gripping at his chest at thighs occasionally leaving little red scratches on his flushed skin. Gerard could tell he was close, his eyes were crossing and his mouth was wide open like he'd gone braindead, completely in bliss as he continued to fuck his hole.  
His loud moans turned into soft gasping and his thighs were twitching like he wanted to close them but was forcing himself to keep them open for the camera. Without even touching he exploded with a silent scream, squeezing his eyes together as he kept his hand moving at an unforgiving pace even while he grew sensitive. Slowly he relaxed onto the sheets, his feet hitting the bed and his back relaxing itself from the painful arch it had been in. He looked completely out of it, covered in cum and spit and scratches from his own hands. He slowed down his thrusts now, just lazily moving the toy, barely pulling it out now. 

He quickly got himself together, always remembering the camera that was running in front of him and prepared to stop filming, pulling the toy out slowly just to capture the glimmer of the lube draining out of him, like he'd been breeded. He played with himself a bit longer, pushing a finger into his stretched out hole smiling lazily up at the camera with his ruined makeup. When he got too tired to continue he sat up carefully with his shaky limbs and blew a sweet miss to the camera before turning it off.

Once he heard the beep of the video being saved he closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards onto his mattress, bouncing a bit on impact. 

Gerard chuckled, walking over to his boy and petting his sweaty hair. His roots weren't showing too bad but you could definitely tell it was dyed bleached now. He kissed the top of his head and whispered to him, “You did amazing, puppy.” 

Frank smiled up at him at the praise and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck leaning in for a big kiss that Gerard was happy to reciprocate. It was sweet and short, Frank snuggling up against Gerard’s chest afterwards.  
Frank agreed with a nod of his head and let Gerard pick him up, bridal style and messy, taking him towards the bathroom to run them a bath. “Don’t drop me.” Frank reminded him dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> attempting to get better at writing nsfw so hopefully this was okay !


End file.
